


Alcohol

by TheNerdAndFandoms



Series: Baesult Prompts [1]
Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: F/M, Just a whole bunch of baesult crap, im bored so, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdAndFandoms/pseuds/TheNerdAndFandoms
Summary: Aeduan and Iseult get their hands on a bottle of wine.
Relationships: Aeduan/Iseult det Midenzi
Series: Baesult Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> This is set when they were traveling together, as most of these short things will be.

“I haven’t looked in a mirror in so long, what do I look like, Aeduan?”  
  
Iseult and Aeduan managed to find a bottle of wine, and they drank all of it. They were now very clearly drunk and laying on the ground. 

Aeduan giggles and says, “Beautiful.”  
  


Iseult flops onto her stomach, facing Aeduan now, and looks frustrated, “That! Is not an answer!”  
  


Aeduan giggles again and says, “Fine, your hair is really pretty, it’s about shoulder length and your eyes-“ Aeduan groans dramatically and continues, “Your eyes! Oh they’re so pretty! They’re like hazel! Like kinda yellow and kinda green, but a little brown too! And you have dirt on your face. Around your nose, but it’s cute. And your clothes are old now and they’re covered in dirt, but you’re still so beautiful, it hurts!”  
  


Iseult laughs and lays down on her back again, seemingly satisfied. She starts, “Well, you’re hair has grown out a little bit and it makes you look very very handsome. I really like it and your eyes are this brilliant blue color! Like, light blue, but also really deep blue at the same time. And your clothes are torn up and stained with blood, but that okay. Because if it. You still look verrrry good. Don’t worry.”  
  


They both fall into a fit of laughter and eventually succumb to sleep.   
  


When they wake up, both of their head’s are pounding and their cheeks go red at the memory of the words exchanged the night before. 


End file.
